


Roman and the Tentacle Guy

by KyLikesSandersSides



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLikesSandersSides/pseuds/KyLikesSandersSides
Summary: Roman finds a tentacle monster while on a quest. At first, he pulls his sword ready to attack it but thinks better of it as it’s fairly friendly… maybe a little too friendly, not that Roman minds. [Prompt from sanderssidessmutprompts.tumblr.com]





	Roman and the Tentacle Guy

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: tentacles (obvs), sub roman, danger sex (aka public sex, nothing to do with danger except the danger of getting caught), technically people call it exhibitionism, the ‘monster’ understands english and there’s nonverbal consent from the monster (nodding it's head).

Roman was used to finding a few friendly monsters on his trips, but this was quite an out-of-the-ordinary experience.

The creature was all black, with a humanoid figure in the middle of a mess of inky tentacles that surrounded it. What was supposed to be a face was instead a flat surface with no features. Its head was shaped like a human’s so Roman assumed it had a brain.

It had been strolling just off a path before Roman came across it. He drew his sword, but the creature didn’t lunge or look frightened. It didn’t appear to have eyes either, so that might of been why. Instead, the ends of it’s tentacles shifted upwards a bit, almost like it was catching a scent.

Now he was curious. He sheathed his sword, seeing no immediate danger. Roman knew the creature was curious too since more of it’s tentacles raised. He had never seen a monster with tentacles that didn’t have leaking appendages, whether it be slime or… other substances.

Roman confidently walked up to the dark figure, and said, “Hi, I’m Roman." 

He wasn’t sure whether or not if the creature understood, but it did tilt its head to the right. Roman immediately noticed it didn’t have a mouth.

One of the tentacles was standing about a foot away from his chest, so Roman gently pressed his palm against the tip of it. The creatures tentacle flinched slightly in shock.

Yet the tentacle stayed in place.

The creature’s tentacle was rounded at the end and smooth all over, a primitive shape. Roman held it in a loose grip, the texture comparable to skin.

Many tentacles then touched his body, he assumed that the thing was actually blind and was just trying to interact with him. Along his legs, face, sides, and chest the appendages explored, yet the two human-like arms it had didn’t move.

Roman had an abstract idea, and wasn’t sure it would work but determined it was worth a try. He moved two of its tentacles onto his cheek and head and asked, “Do you understand English?”

The creature nodded its head up and down, almost frantically. It placed Roman’s hands on its own while curling tentacles around his wrists to keep him in place.

Roman felt bad for the person/creature, it’d probably been a while since the thing had sex. Or, at least, it looks like it was made for sex. He can imagine how rare it is to find someone who fucks magical creatures as well as monsters and the like. Luckily, Roman was going to find someone in the imagination anyways to relieve some stress. And he hasn’t experienced a creature with tentacles before, he’d been meaning to find one.

There was no courteous and princely way to ask if the creature wanted to have sex, but Roman was horny and maybe a little desperate. “Have you had sex before?”

It nodded, and a tentacle stroked up the outside of his pants until it brushed the outside of his crotch.

With Roman saying, “Go ahead”, it pulled him flush against its body. The tentacles slipped underneath his clothes and explored Roman’s skin.

Roman felt a little vulnerable doing this in an open field right next to the path that he was walking on, but it also gave him a thrill knowing they could be caught.

It lay him on the ground, and he was pinned by its body. A tentacle wiggled its way between their bodies and into Roman’s underwear go wrap around his shaft. He moaned, and it pulled off his pants and threw them to one side.

Roman was wrong about how this creature didn’t have leaking appendages, because he felt a liquid secrete from the tentacle around his dick. It’s not like he was complaining, he appreciated the lubricant as it stroked him to hardness easier.

It stripped off Roman’s top and slid its tentacles against his nipples simultaneously. He drew in air and let out a shaky breath, placing his hands on the creature’s shoulders.

Roman gave a low moan as another appendage slid between his thigh and crotch to touch the sensitive skin where his torso and leg met.

Looking at the place where it should have a dick but didn’t, Roman noticed a different tentacle come out from behind it and move towards his face. The tip looked like the head of a regular cock, yet it was a tad thicker than the rest of the tentacles.

The tentacle trailed its way down to Roman’s crotch, stroking the wet tip against his hole. He writhed in place against the pseudo-limb, three smaller tentacles moved near his hole. He assumed that they were going to stretch him open.

A smaller tentacle slowly pushed and slipped in, a little bigger than the size of a thumb in width. Slime excreted from the tip to help coat the inside of his hole before it rocked back and forth in small thrusts.

Another small tentacle joined the other fitting into Roman’s opening, and he moaned. If someone had walked by they definitely would have heard and come to investigate, and the thought made his dick throb.

At the sight of Roman’s cock twitching, the creature grasped onto the other’s member with his hand instead of having a tentacle wrap around it. Yet the creature didn’t stroke it to give him relief.

Roman shuddered out a loud moan and the last small tentacle pushed into his opening, picking up the pace to a steady thumping into him.

The thicker tentacle that was waiting hear his ass was dripping with a thick ooze, Roman guessed it was something akin to lubricant. The smaller tentacles were pulled from his hole and the larger, phallic one rubbed against his hole again.

Roman keened loudly, adjusting his hips so he could rut against the appendage. The monster put his hands on his hips to stop them from moving. He felt the thing start to push in with the tentacle, and gripped handfuls of grass next to him.

It was so thick, a wonderful full feeling that left Roman gasping and panting. After a minute, he tapped on the creature’s arm. The tentacle swiftly pulled back until it was almost out which made Roman choke out a pretty noise.

Slowly, the appendage worked up a pace of moving in and out, to which Roman closed his eyes in bliss. He spread his legs wider, making himself more vulnerable to his partner. The monster’s sat his hips against his own as the tentacle kept pumping into him. The creature’s held itself up by it’s hands to either side of Roman’s chest.

The tentacle built up a pace, swiftly plowing in and out of his hole. It moved to a lower entry angle so that the head would brush against his prostate on every backward and forward stroke, which made Roman moan deliciously.

Soon, the prince had a tightening in his stomach, and another thick tentacle wrapped itself around his cock. Roman’s hips jerked up into the sensation and groaned loudly. The thick tentacle started stroking him at a quick pace to match the appendage pounding in and out of his hole.

Roman quickly gripped the humanoid shoulders and arched his back. He was so close but wanted to hold on so that he wasn’t overstimulated afterward.

The creature came unexpectedly; Roman’s ass filled with the black oil that seemed to leak from the tips of the tentacles. His crotch was covered in the liquid, almost as if a paint bucket were dumped onto him. That’s when Roman yelled as he came, his own cum covering his stomach as well as the creature’s. A few more strokes and thrusts milked the orgasm out of the both of them.

He felt the tentacle in his ass pull out, the monster’s inky cum coming out of his hole. Roman was still panting as they said thank you to each other.

Crouched on the grass, he put his clothes back on. Roman stood and snapped his fingers, cleaning the mess immediately.

The creature waved at him and wandered off in the opposite direction where Roman was initially walking towards. At least it had a good sense of direction.

Roman was on his way again towards the nearest village, to continue his quest.

Unbeknownst to him, there had been someone watching from the bushes.


End file.
